


Small Yet Strong

by kitogic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, It was 3 am and I'm emotional, stupidly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitogic/pseuds/kitogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fluff I wrote because I don't show my Cadash enough love even though she's perfect and lovely.</p>
<p>" She hummed in response, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. As she gazed at him her smile grew, a rare sight to behold. “Very good. I wouldn’t want anyone else.”</p>
<p>He chuckled quietly. “That sounds like a declaration of love.” </p>
<p>“And if it was?” "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Yet Strong

**Author's Note:**

> This is before the end of the main game but after the reveal of who Blackwall actually is.

He woke up with a start, eyes bolting wide as he gasped. His whole body seized, the remnants of the dream still plaguing his mind. It had been more like an old memory than a dream, a memory he desperately wished to forget. Sweat was cold on his warm skin, sticky and glistening in the faint moonlight that filtered through the barn’s old wooden planks. He pulled himself up, leaning forward with his forearms resting on his legs. He could feel the hay prick him though the blanket he had laid down to sleep on, causing his thighs to itch annoyingly. 

 

He jumped when he felt something shift beside him, causing him to clutch his chest. He turned to see a woman sleeping beside him, her body curled. He closed his eyes in relief, remembering who she was. His body relaxed, and he opened his eyes so he could watch her. 

 

The term “tiny” would never be one Blackwall would ascribe to his lover; while Ferizda Cadash was small, she was in no way petite. Her muscles were thick and strong under her brown skin, even when she was resting. Her normally drawn brows were gentle, and her expression was serene. He doubted anyone had ever seen her like this, and his heart swelled at the idea that he was the first. His eyes traced her features, from her markings, to the way her eyelashes cast faint shadows on her high cheekbones, all the way to her beautiful, soft lips. They were one of the only soft things about her, which he was perfectly content with. 

 

His gaze moved down her neck and across her body. She was beautiful, even with all of her scars. They made Blackwall’s heart ache, even though he knew she would chastise him for worrying over the past. His fingers ghosted across her skin, only to lock up when her hand was suddenly wrapped around his wrist.

 

He turned back to face her, her misty eyes locking with his, expression dangerous. His eyebrows shot up, surprised she was respond so harshly to his touch. Her brain seemed to finally recognize who he was and her grip lessened. 

 

“I’m not exactly the best person to startle awake,” she said, her voice low.

 

“That was not my intention, love,” Blackwall responded softly, a faint smile gracing his lips. Ferizda slid her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. 

 

“Why are you awake?” 

 

He shook his head slightly. “Nothing to worry about,” he replied simply. She cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t push. With all the times he had been woken up by nightmares, the dwarf probably already knew. She rubbed a calloused thumb over his skin gently before letting go, laying back down. “You would think hay would be more comfortable,” she murmured. This caused Blackwall to smile. “You mention that almost every time you sleep with me. Why not go back to your quarters?” 

 

She shook her head. “No, it's not bad. I’ve slept on worse. Besides,” she shifted, eyes watching Blackwall brightly. “I like waking up and seeing you.”

 

A burst of affection filled the warrior’s chest. That was high praise coming from the Inquisitor. 

 

“Oh, do you now?” He said warmly, crawling his way over her. She looked up at him with a calm expression. He loved seeing her like this; not having to concern herself with the toils of the world around her made her look as though years were taken off of her age. She didn’t respond, only held his gaze. He gently caressed her cheek, stopping when his fingers grazed the long scar that began right under her cheekbone. 

 

“Where’d this one come from?” he asked. She thought for a moment, reaching up to place her hand over his. “It was years ago. I had to be… what, 32? Smuggling gone wrong. Some nug humper wanted to cheat his way out of our lyrium deal.” Her eyes gleamed with a faraway look, pulling the memory forward in her mind. “Had a quinari on their side. She managed to get me when things went south.” Ferizda guided his hand back, along the scar that ran to her jaw and hooked under, pulling up just past her ear. It was no doubt nasty when she had received it, as even now, years later, it was still a noticeable divot in her flesh. He secured his hand to the base of her head gently, running his thumb over her lower lip.

 

“You no doubt returned the favor.”

 

“Took the bitch’s eye,” she replied. 

 

He pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. “That certainly does sound like you.” 

 

Ferizda cracked a small smile. “You know, if anyone else tried that I’d have to break their arm.” Blackwall cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at his dwarf. 

 

“Good I’m me then?” 

 

She hummed in response, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. As she gazed at him her smile grew, a rare sight to behold. “Very good. I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

 

He chuckled quietly. “That sounds like a declaration of love.” 

 

“And if it was?”

 

“I’d tell you that we’ve both already declared our love, or have you forgotten?” 

 

She reached her fingers through his long hair, holding the back of his head. “Mmmm… you’ll have to remind me,” she said with a sly grin. Another wave of affection rolled through Blackwall. He knew he could say that, without a doubt, Ferizda Cadash was the woman who held his heart.

“Well then,” he said, eyes soft and warm, “I love you, Ferizda Cadash.” 

  
Ferizda’s ears shifted as she smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. “And I love you, Thom Rainier.”


End file.
